This just makes things more complicated
by Dirty Little Thoughts
Summary: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do i make any money from using the characters in this plot owned entirely by me. Lemons. There will be lots of them.
1. I

I make no money writing this. I own nothing of Inuyasha the series. Just this story plot.

_text-_ flash backs.

* * *

The couple stumbled into her spacious home and didn't even bother to turn on the light. They staggered inside and barely remembered to close and lock the door as their lips molded together as one. With feverish hands, it was hard _not_ to touch each other. She fumbled with the zipper of his vest as he pressed her against the wall next to the door. The anxiety was clearly displayed on her face. He smirked against her mouth and calmly lowered the zipper to his vest and let it slide off of his arms to the floor behind them. With a frustrated sigh she pressed her hands to his chest through his dark gray sweater and he unbuttoned her soft brown leather jacket. 

A surprised gasp ruptured from her lips as he pressed his hands up under her long sleeve cotton shirt and pressed against her bra. His hands were still cold. He nuzzled his nose into her neck and suckled on a spot just above the junction of her shoulder and neck.

"You're so cute…"

He groped her breasts and flicked over her erect nipples with his thumb. She bucked her hips in response and decided that they were wearing too many clothes. She removed his gray sweater and black tee until he was topless. She smiled triumphantly and leaned forward to capture his nipple into her mouth.

He moaned in response as his hands unbuttoned her dark wash jeans. She kicked off her shoes and pulled them down and removed her top. She stuck her hands into the waistband of his baggy jeans and pushed them down. That's how easy he was. She giggled at the thought.

He stepped out of his shoes and pants and once more claimed her lips. He pressed his hips into hers and she instinctively brought her legs up to wrap around his hips. She looped her arms around his neck and his hands toyed with removing her bra. Once it fell to the floor, he latched on to her nipple like a newborn hungry for its feed. Using his hand to stimulate the other breast, she felt the room temperature increase by 20 degrees.

It didn't ease the pressure at the bottom of her belly when he grinded his erection into her probably already soaked crotch. The scent of her excitement wafted up to his nose and instantly his blood pressure hit the roof.

What got them into this crazy predicament? Well, you see…

_

* * *

_

_They walked together through the park. Arms intertwined, they looked like a real couple. She sighed and looked over to the left. There lay a huge pile of leaves. A huge smile made its way on her face and he followed her eyes to the large oak leaf stack. _

" _Wanna go jump in it?" _

_She whipped her head back at him and stared at him._

"_What? I haven't done that since I was about 12… What will people say when they see?"_

"_You care too much of what people think. You're just trying to live a little. These fuckers could use a method of lightening up anyhow. Besides, it's the end of fall and this may be your last chance of the year." _

" _But –"_

_He grabbed her hand and ran over to the pile of leaves. _

"_Shut up woman! Gosh you're so weird."_

_She laughed at him as they dived into the leaves. After almost a half an hour of them playing in the pile like a pair of children they both lay at the top of the mound, physically spent. _

_They both stared into the little sun that was left as the purplish, blue sky began rolling in. _

"_I love playing in leaves… But I stopped before I entered junior high school because my friends thought it 'wasn't cool' anymore."_

"_My friends thought eating Ramen wasn't cool anymore but I told them to fuck off and ate ramen in their faces at any chance I could."_

_She giggled and laced her fingers into his hands. She rolled onto her stomach and looked at him. _

"_I love how you make me feel alive again."_

"_Well, that's how I always feel, when I'm with you."_

_She kissed him. Their first kisses with each other. It was like electricity between them. He grabbed her shoulders and together they rolled down the hill together. _

* * *

Ultimately… this led to where we are now. 

She let her legs down and pushed him off. He stumbled backwards into the living room. The moon being the only guide they had at navigating throughout the place. He stumbled back onto the black leather couch and she sauntered in before him.

In the most erotic strip tease he'd seen so far, she removed her last bit of clothing left. She flung her underwear somewhere into the room and began to run her hands all over her body. She began at her head. Releasing her wavy jet black hair from the ponytail it was kept in, she shook her head and allowed her mid-back length hair cascade around her. She then smoothed her hands down her neck while keeping eye contact with him. Although his eyes were busy elsewhere, she knew she captured his attention.

Caressing the skin above her breasts, she began this sensual, circular motion with her hips. This created an internal battle within him. Should he keep his eyes onto where she was gonna touch next, or should he watch those hips of hers?

Then it hit him. He would count to five and switch. He was so clever.

She glided her hands onto her breasts and her thumbs brushed over her nipples. She moaned softly and looked into his eyes again. His hands itched to just nail her to the couch and have his way. She then looked to his erection that was barely contained inside the black boxers. It stood at full attention.

She squeezed her own breasts and slid her hands down her torso. They glided down her sides and onto her hips to join them in their erotic dance. She smiled a bit when she saw he had fallen into a trance. She purposely avoided playing with her center and skipped to her thighs. Her hands groped them and he steadily got anxious for them to inch higher and play with herself.

This was so much better than being with Miroku in the Martini Glass strip club. One, he didn't have to fish into his wallet every now and then, two, it was kind of awkward being with Miroku and having them both watch the same girl… to him at least… and three, this was being done by the most beautiful person inside and out he knew of right now.

She finally brought her hands up but they skipped her vagina again. She slowly made her way over to him and tugged his boxers down. He was free. He hissed as she suddenly gripped it firmly. She leaned in so that their noses touched and curled her tongue out to lick across her top lip.

She was full of surprises. She smirked and kissed him. She straddled him but did not mount him yet. He gripped her hips to merely grind against her again. She brought her hands up to his silvery white mass of hair and hooked her thumbs up under his black beanie. It seemed a little hypocritical for him to wear these anymore after his two cents earlier. She never liked them on him anyway.

* * *

"_Do you always wear those hats?" She fiddled with the spoon in her tea. They sat in a café. He was drinking his usual cup of joe._

"_Only when I'm out and about."_

"_Why?"_

"_I've got secrets you wouldn't understand even if I broke it down for you, girl."_

_She stared at him. _

"_What if I told you one of my secrets?"_

_It was killing her. She was so nosey. She needed to know. He laughed and went back to drinking his coffee. _

"_No way."_

_She frowned and pouted._

"_Im really good with secrets, and im willing to tell you one of my deepest secrets. Besides, who am I really gonna spill the beans to?"_

_She had a point. Still… it wasn't him to just tell his problems to anyone. But she wasn't a stranger… _

_He sighed and looked around the half empty porch-style café. _

"_Atleast not here."_

* * *

So what if he was a hanyou. It was not a valid reason for him to keep those babies locked away. She flung his Beanie away in the same manner she had done her underwear. She reached up and rubbed the two appendages he hid away for a majority of the day. She licked a trail up the side of his face and suckled on the corner of his ear. He bucked his hips in response, which caused the head of his erection to brush against her clit, making her gasp, while letting his ear out of her mouth with a '_pop._' 

She lowered her head to eyelevel with him. Brown eyes met honey. Such beautiful eyes he had.

* * *

"_What do you think people will say when they see you have such a rare shade in eye color?"_

_They were in his car, driving to an unknown destination._

"_Ill just say im mixed. Technically, it is true."_

"_What about your fangs?"_

"_Im one of those people interested in body modification."_

"_And your claws?"_

_He sighed and took a long drag from the cigarette in his left hand. He rarely smoked. Only when he felt stressed to the point of suicide. This girl was the biggest challenge since…_

"_Look, I don't know, okay? People never asked me before and im pretty sure ill think of something when the time comes okay? It seems ive done a pretty good job at blending in and I kind of like it this way."_

_She sunk back into the seat and looked out the window into the passing scenery. Then she looked back at him and grabbed his cigarette. He looked at her puzzled and she smiled._

_She rolled down her window and threw it out. Wiping her hands on his sleeve she turned away from him and continued to watch out the window._

_At first… he wanted to scream at her. THAT WAS A PERFECTLY GOOD JOINT! But she did it for the right reason. He needed a new way of dealing with stress._

* * *

And he believes he has found it. This woman was his outlet. A perfect person to talk to. He reached forward and latched onto the spot on her neck again and brought her hips down to sink himself inside her. 

They both let out a moan in unison.

"Fuck.."

He bit his lip and marveled at the feel inside of her. 'So, fucking, tight.' She pressed her body tightly into his and his grip on her hips tightened. Off they went. The heavy sound of skin slapping skin was probably audible to the neighbors. But they didn't care. All that mattered at that moment was the incredible feeling of being whole they seemed to offer one another.

Every so often he grunted and she would scratch his back into little red marks. Her panting rivaled his as. After a long time of disconnecting and reconnecting, the pressure was building up inside her belly. Then she felt it. She was close. So close. He could feel it too. She was contracting around him, milking him of all he had. He wasn't that far off either.

'Just a little more...'

He lowered his hand to brush his thumb ever so lightly over her clit.

She screamed. Her body freezing and getting lost in time. Her back arched into him as he let go too. Both of them were lost into the world of release. Reluctant to come back down from it, they were left shuddering. They toppled over to the side on the couch. Him spooning her as they cooled off. It was the strongest orgasm he's had in a while. Almost… like she completes him…

No one has ever been able to fill those shoes since…

Her soft moan brought him back from his reverie as he moved some of the hair from her sleeping face and kissed her ear. She smiled absently in her sleep and snuggled back into him.

He could get used to this… but he couldn't. Dare he say it, but he was falling for her. He never meant to. It just happened. It was just inexplicable. But he never recalled her stopping him. So he guessed the feeling may have been mutual. He hoped.

But it seemed impossible for them to ever be together, as a public couple, due to the situation she was in.

He pitied her. She had said before that she currently wasn't happy with her life. That she had dreams.

_

* * *

_

_She sighed for the umpteenth time as she sat at the kitchen table and stared at him. He sat across from her and blinked._

"_So you gonna tell me the reason why you fillin' up my oxygen with your exhaust or am I gonna just have to sit here and suffocate?"_

_She narrowed her eyes and tried to force down the smile he always managed to bring her. _

"_Im jealous."_

"_That you cant stand up and pee without making a mess? I know. I would be too."_

_She giggled and swatted his arm. "Come on… seriously."_

_She paused and looked away out the dining room window. _

_Then she looked back at him with the most pained eyes he's ever seen from her. _

"_When you aren't here… what are you doing?"_

"_At my other job… why?"_

"_See, you have a life behind these walls. I'm stuck here. I have dreams I would like to pursue too you know."_

_She stood up and walked to the window. _

_He stood up and followed her._

"_I'm tired of feeling like a prisoner in my own home." _

_He hugged her and she hugged him back, letting a single tear slide down her cheek._

* * *

Poor Kagome. The rest of her life put on hold because of a sudden decision. It's ultimately the reason for why they can't be together right now. Their entire coupling was wrong anyhow. But he had hopes. It isn't wrong to hope, right? 

They would have to forget about this in the morning. This was just a figment of their imagination. Suddenly angry at the entire situation he looked out the window in the living room that had a beautiful view of the city.

'So many people out there and this fucked up shit just has to happen to me.'

All of bitter resentment seemed to melt away when he looked back at her. She had that affect on him. To suddenly make him want to be a better person.

He slid his hand down her left arm and picked up her hand and kissed it. He laced his fingers in hers and looked at the priceless gem that adorned her ring finger.

She was married.

* * *

End it here? Keep it going? Hate it? Love it? Let me know. Please review.

_Dirty Little Thoughts._


	2. II

_'Text' – _Flashbacks.

* * *

"Mmmmmhhhhrrrmmmmmmm…" came the soft gurgling noises of the morning. She slept so good last night. The best sleep she's had in ages. She stretched deliciously into the warm and welcoming mattress beneath her. 

'Wait… mattress?'

She sat up abruptly and shuddered at the sudden coldness that nipped at her exposed skin. She looked down, and sure enough she was still naked. She picked up the comforter that had gathered at her hips and rested her head against the mahogany headboard.

'So, last night _was_ real.'

True, last night was beautiful. The first time she's ever felt such an intense orgasm. But it was wrong. It was wrong on so many levels. She looked to her left hand and played with the white gold wedding band.

"What are you doing? Stupid girl…" She began mentally berating herself. How could she let this happen? Not at one point did she tell him to stop. At no point did she stop and wave her rings in his face.

'It just felt so…. So…. _Right._' She sighed and put her face in her hands. How was she supposed to explain this to her husband of 4 years? Before the tears could fall she gasped and looked around.

"Inuyasha…" She breathed.

How was she supposed to deal with him? Should she just act like the best damn sex session she's ever had was just a dream? Should she ignore him?

Only one way to find out…

She threw on a bathrobe and left her bedroom. She passed the door too see that their clothes weren't on the floor.

'He cleaned up.'

She thought in awe that he was considerate enough to clean up the mess they made and to place her in her bed. She smiled softly at the coffee he left in the coffee machine for her.

She poured herself a cup and sat at the kitchen table to stare out the window. She began to sip slowly as her wedding ring came in to view.

The source of her problems. It had been beautiful at first… but now, she barely sees him.

* * *

_The crowd died down and began to leave as the graduates joined their families. They did it. They graduated high school. _

_She walked with her family and shared laughs as a tap on her shoulder caused her to turn around. _

_"I want you to meet me in the park at 9. Ok?" _

_She smiled and kissed his cheek. _

_"Sure." He smiled and tapped the tip of her nose with his thumb. She loved when he did that. _

_He turned and walked away out of sight._

_"KAGOME!! LET'S GO IM HUNGRY!!! I WAITED AGES FOR YOU TO GRADUATE SO WE COULD EAT OUT YOU KNOW!!!" The sound of her impatient little brother brought her attention back and she put her hands on her hips and walked super slowly to the car. _

_"KA-GO-MEEEEEE!!" He whined and she smiled and got in the car. _

_As night fell she felt impatient. She barely ate at the restaurant from her nerves._

_'What could he possibly want to talk about?'_

_She kept her white graduation dress on and put alight blue sweater over it._

_"Hey, Ma, I'm going out for a walk. I'll be back in a little bit okay?"_

_Her mother poked her head out form the kitchen._

_"Be careful Kagome. Going to see him?"_

_"Yeah, at the park. I won't be long."_

_She walked to the Park. The Sweet June breeze played with the exposed skin of her delicate legs as she entered the park gates. _

_She sat on the swing and waited patiently._

_"You know, I waited ages for you to graduate…" the whisper tickled her in her ear._

_She gasped slightly and narrowed her eyes at him._

_"Why is everyone saying that to me? Don't you people have any faith in me? I'm sure glad to have you guys for support."_

_He chuckled and scooped her up in his arms from the swing and kissed her lips. _

_"Since you're of age now… will you do something for me… for us?" _

_He stared deeply into her eyes and she choked on her breath. She looked down at her feet and let out a sigh. _

_'What is he trying to get at?'_

_"Y-yes…" Her little whisper came out so tight he almost missed it. _

_He kneeled on one knee before her and she squeaked. Her eyes widened and she turned to see if anyone was watching. She placed a hand over her racing heart and looked down into his eyes as he pulled the priceless gem from his pocket._

_"Marry me, Kagome."_

_She felt tears sting her eyes and she bit her bottom lip. Her knees buckled as all typed of images flashed through her mind. She started to shake as she nodded her head slowly._

_He smirked and squeezed her hand._

_"I can't hear you, Kagome…"_

_"YES!" She eagerly accepted and jumped in his arms when he got up. _

_She was on the start of her new happy life. _

_… Or… so she thought.

* * *

_

The loud 'gongs' from the grandfather clock in the corner of the living room brought her back to the present and signaling that it was now 4 o'clock. She looked down to her half empty mug. She poured the rest out and walked into her bathroom for a shower.

He would be home _any_ minute now… and he _wasn't_ about to find her disheveled from last night's events.

She stepped into the streaming water as she soaked in its warm welcoming temperature.

After washing herself, she placed her head against the cool tile wall.

* * *

_Everything was going fine. After a few protests from her mother stating that she was 'still too young to marry,' she managed to persuade her to let her go on with her wishes._

_After the wedding, their honeymoon was spent in the Philippines. Although beautiful and romantic, it was less of an intimate experience as she'd expect her honeymoons to play out. _

_"Hey Kagome… How was the first night of sex on your honeymoon?" She heard a snicker on the other end of the hotel telephone in the expensive suite._

_"Ha, Ha, Ha. Very funny Yuka. Well… for your information, I don't kiss and tell."_

_"BUT YOU GUYS FUCKED! YOU CAN FUCK AND TELL CAN'T YOU?"_

_"Jeez, Yuka, you're so perverted." _

_"Well… can you blame me? One of my best friends got married and I want know what it's like!"_

_She sighed and looked around to see if he was anywhere near._

_"It was…Okay."_

_There was dead silence on the other end. _

_"You mean to tell me that you are in the Philippines, celebrating your honeymoon and the first time you'd ever had sex was just 'okay? Isn't your first time supposed to be magical?"_

_Kagome looked out the window and rested her chin in her hand._

_"He didn't want to do it really, I suggested it because that's how I thought all honeymoons are supposed to start."_

_" Kagome… I'll pray for you and your stale sex life." Yuka erupted in a fit of giggles on the other end and Kagome seethed in anger. _

_"Shut up Yuka. Watch when I get back home…"

* * *

_

Kagome got out of the shower and moisturized herself in the bathroom. She put her robe back on and stepped outside her bathroom. She sighed as the sound of the kitchen radio hit her.

'He's home.'

She went in her room and changed into a short sleeved white v-neck cotton shirt that ended mid-thigh. She fished around in her closet and found her housecoat.

'Now I really look like a housewife.' She though bitterly.

She put on her flip flops and tied her hair into a messy bun. She walked out of her room and into the kitchen where he sat at the table. She sat across from him and twiddled her thumb contemplating on what to say next.

He looked fatigued. When he came home from his other job he always looked like he endured hours of physical activity. His hair had wispy strands dangling free from the loose braid down his back and he sat in the chair at the table with his hands in his pockets.

"Uhh. Hey, Inuyasha."

Her voice came out shaky. He made no indication in his body language to acknowledge her presence. Only the slight twitch of his ear to display that he heard her.

"Hey."

His voice came out rough. Hoarse as if he hadn't spoken in a while. He turned to look at her. Her aura seemed to glow despite the long face she had. She appeared fresh. Just-out-the-shower scents attacked him.

'…So fucking delicious.' He mentally smacked himself and looked away.

'She's married dimwit. Your job is to simply watch over her while _he _is away.'

Her eyes bore into the side of his face, as if wishing to know what he was thinking.

"I hope you know, it isn't entirely your fault. Y-you know… last night?"

He slowly turned and faced her. He looked at her incredulously and tightened the clench in his jaw.

"What the hell do you mean _entirely_?" His voice was tight with anger and she stared at him with a bored expression.

"I _mean_, if you were thinking at any point, that last night was entirely your fault, it wasn't. I'm taking the blame too."

He relaxed a little. 'This woman is… awkward. Beautiful, but awkward.'

Indeed she was. No stupid 'it's entirely my fault.' or 'what? I don't remember last night.'

Not from her. She was straight to the point in realizing that it was a mistake and that it took two to tango.

'That's a smart girl.' He smirked and took off his vest, a sign that he was beginning to get comfortable.

She smiled and placed her chin in her palm.

"I see you're not wearing a beanie today…" She smiled and played with the basket of flowers in the middle of the table.

He shrugged and played with them too. "I left it in my house when I changed from work today."

"I know its none of my business… but you know, you never come in your 'work clothes.' What do you do anyway?"

"If you know its none of your business than maybe you shouldn't ask. Curiosity killed the cat."He smirked and looked up at her.

"BUT IM NOT A CAT! Is it another secret? What's up with you and secrets? DON'T DO THIS TO ME MANNNN!" She buried her face in her arms on the table. She mumbled some inaudible words and he just watched her. Her torture becoming his sweet pleasure.

"You know its going to eat me away inside because I'm nosey. I HATE SECRETS!"

"It isn't a secret, _per say._ I just don't really share it with anyone."

In a second her face lit up and she smiled.

So easily amused.

"That doesn't mean I'm telling you."

Her face faltered and she pouted. He unzipped his black hooded sweater and stood up. His face was serious. He looked at her and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"I have a question. But I only want you to answer if you're going to be honest about it."

He walked over the door frame and leaned against it with his arms crossed. She turned around in her chair and looked at him curiously.

"Uhh, okay?"

"Last night. Why didn't you tell me to stop?"

'Rats…' She thought. She was mentally strangling herself for not coming up with a backup plan to answer that one.

Her mind was racing in 70 different directions at once and on the outside she looked completely vacant.

He suddenly had the urge to poke her and see if she would tip over when suddenly she looked away and sniffled.

"Promise not to laugh at me when I tell you?" She turned and looked at him with the most somber eyes he's ever seen.

Big brown depths were dark.

"Okay…"

"It, was the best… uh… experience of that kind that I'd ever had." She looked down into her lap and bit on her bottom lip.

He, on the other hand, was far from laughing. 'How in the hell could a sexy vixen like Kagome be married to a male that can't even deliver?'

This just isn't fair. 'If only you were married to me, Kagome…'

"Why would you think I would laugh at you?"

She looked up at him and instantly regretted it. His piercing autumn eyes bore into hers and slightly made her feel uncomfortable. Like the room was getting smaller.

"Because, you'd think that with all this shit he spoils me with, that my marriage is all fine and dandy. Well.. its not Inuyasha. As much as I want to lie to myself and say maybe its because I'm still new to being married, that everything is still rocky. I try to tell myself to keep being a good wife for my husband. But is it wrong, for me to be… _unhappy_ with where I am in my life?"

She turned to him with those sad eyes again. All he expected was for her to give him a short little explanation. He didn't expect her to pour herself all out to him. What was he supposed to say? He was not experienced in the marriage field. Here she was, desperate for an answer he didn't know how to give.

"Well… care to explain… why?"

She let out a frustrated sigh and stood up. She paced in front of the window in the kitchen and he took it as a hint for him to sit.

She had been quiet for a while. Just, pacing. He watched her eagerly as she struggled on how to put her situation in words.

She suddenly paused and turned to him.

"Inuyasha, I have been married for four years. Within 6 months of graduating from high school, I suddenly find myself on a honeymoon to the Philippines. Do you know how scary that is?" She paused and sucked a breath in as she got ready for her rant.

"Although it was beautiful we only had sex there twice. And _both of those times_ I _insisted_ that we do. And _both of those times_ it was a –sad to say- mediocre experience. I wondered if maybe it was me, that I did something wrong, or caught him on bad moods. I stood up for nights going over my insecurities just to see if I turned him off or anything. Then I came up with a rash conclusion: My husband wasn't sexually interested in me. YOU DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW HOW BAD IT HURT REALIZING THAT."

She paused again to suck in another breath.

"And lets be frank Inuyasha, The only reason you're here is to watch over me until he's back from wherever the hell he is whenever the hell he feels like it. You've only been here with me for 3 months and I feel this sudden freedom with you. When he's here he insists that I pick up the role of a common housewife. I have to clean, cook and do chores _all day long. _I HATE IT. He doesn't want me outside without him so I haven't seen my family or friends in ages. Whenever he's gone that's the only personal freedom I get. I'm allowed to make phone calls to catch up with everyone, its horrible. I hate being in this controlling relationship. So, now, I ask you… is it wrong for me to feel unhappy?"

* * *

Ohh all right. I'll continue it. I fucking love you people. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside when I read the reviews.

This chapter…. Hmmm… I had intentions on taking it somewhere else. I don't really know if I like the end product.

But I decided against taking you all anywhere too fast. It would just leave you all confused. The last thing I want this story to become is another cliché.

KAGOMES' HUSBAND!!! Gee, who is that guy? Sucky husband he is…

INUYASHA'S JOB!!! That kid is full of secrets.

I don't know how frequently I'll be updating, but there will be at least a chapter every month. Ill work on making them longer and satisfactory for everyone's liking. If I'm blessed with the time, ill post two chapters every month. But oh well… whatever makes you guys happy.

_Dirty Little Thoughts_


	3. III

'Text' – Flashbacks

_Text'_ – Flashbacks.

* * *

" – I mean, he's not physically abusive, just … Controlling and THAT'S what pisses me off …" She had been going off venting to him for the past ten minutes but everything after that was a jumbled mass of words he paid no mind to. When her blabbering died down she looked at him expectantly.

'Oh… _HELL NO_.' If Inuyasha didn't like the guy before, he sure as _hell_ didn't like him now.

He looked at her from his seat. She had rested both of her palms on the table across from him and leaned forward to speak above him. She stared down at him, brows together, eyes fixed on him, determined for him to give the answer to her grief. The afternoon sun beamed into the dining room behind her and gave her a golden silhouette. Her powder blue house coat was wrapped tightly around her thin frame, but oddly loose at the top, so when she leaned over he saw the tops of her breasts.

'What the hell is she wearing under that?'

Before he let his mind wander, he looked to her face again. He sighed and let all the information she let loose marinate in his head. She was right, the only reason he was there was to simply watch over her until her husband returned. Then again, he'd never spoken to him before, so her husband doesn't even know he's here watching his wife. He had to admit though, the guy does sound pretty lame; Married to a vixen, but not sexually attracted to her. That's like buying an expensive car, but not riding it. Just for show. It just didn't add up.

Inuyasha was called 3 months ago, by Kagome's grandfather, to come watch over her.

* * *

_He had just walked in to his apartment at around 5 o'clock or so. Muscles sore from the day's work, he dumped his things onto the sofa and headed straight to the bathroom for a shower. On his way there the house phone began to ring. He growled and thought of not answering it until he read the caller ID. _

_He reached for it and answered it hesitantly._

"_H-hello?"_

"_Hello boy, how are you?"_

"_I'm… okay…"_

"_That's good to hear. How is life treating you?"_

"_Um… good…"_

"_That's wonderful! See, praying everyday like I told you has brought you good fortune, hasn't it?"_

"_Uhh, yeah…" He suddenly looked over to his right at the book of prayers he was given to some time ago, powdered by dust. He suddenly felt bad for not using it._

"_Well, to the point now, shall we? You remember my grand daughter Kagome right? Well her mother has left town and the poor girl is all alone. All I ask of you is to accompany her for a little while."_

"_Does it really have to be me? Doesn't she have any close friends?"_

"_Come on, boy. You are my last resort. You wouldn't want me to suffer a heart attack on my trek there would you?"_

"_Your last resort huh? Well that makes me feel special. There is nothing wrong with you old man, you're just too lazy to walk there everyday."_

"_I'M NOT OLD! And yes there is! I have recently developed arthritis in my knees…"_

_Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and sighed._

"_Alright, I'll do it."_

_Inuyasha conversed about the conditions with the man for a little while longer and hung up. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and put the phone back on its cradle. He hasn't seen Kagome since he was about 9. She was tall, skinny and annoying. And even so, he didn't really know her at the time. They've only met once or twice before. He doubted that she would remember him. _

_How hard will it be watching her anyway?_

_After his first job, Inuyasha went home and changed. After beginning an investigation to find that blasted paper with the directions on it, he picked up his hoodie and his keys to leave. _

_Surprisingly, she didn't live far from where he did, but in comparison to where the old man did, it was one hefty drive. _

_He pulled up outside a large white house, complete with a large lawn and white picket fence. _

'_What the hell? They couldn't afford a nanny?'_

_The house stood out like a sore thumb. It was the only house with a lawn and it was the biggest house on the street. The massive house took up about half of the land. He __**hated**__ big houses. _

_Inuyasha walked up to the door and knocked. He surveyed the area and wrinkled his nose. Too pricey for his taste. But his opinion didn't matter. He was here to watch the girl. Nothing more. _

_Soon after, the door slowly opened to reveal a young woman, seemingly not that much younger than him, looking at him confused with the most beautiful brown eyes he'd ever seen._

"_Can I help you?" _

_Her hand grabbed at the white robe she wore and he gulped. Maybe he got the wrong house. He stepped back and read the numbers on top of the door. _

'_No, this IS the house… maybe she's a friend…'_

"_Hi, I'm looking for Higurashi Kagome."_

"_Yeah, that's me."_

"_What? Are you sure?"_

_She paused and blinked at him. Did he just question her identity? And she thought SHE was going to go mad in that house. _

"_Well, last time I checked I was…"_

'_Damn, Kagome, you grew UP.'_

_He gulped down a lump in his throat and shoved his hands in his pockets. She continued to stare at him and her brows momentarily united as she tried to decipher who he was. She bit her bottom lip softly as she gave him the once over._

"_Do you work for Hiten?"_

"_Who? No, your grandfather called. He told me to keep you company."_

_Just then, her face lit up as she realized who she stood in front of. She smiled one of the most brilliant smiles he'd ever seen and instantly covered her mouth with her hands to suppress the fit of giggles that shook her thin frame. _

_Before he could even ask her what her problem was, she launched herself into his arms and her laughter seeped into his shirt. When she let go she could hardly contain herself as her smile stretched ear to ear and her hands clasped in front of her. She opened her mouth and sucked in a breath to calm down. The smile died a little into a knowing smirk that hung lopsided on her face as she placed her hands at her hips._

"_Hey, Inuyasha. Long time no see."_

* * *

He motioned for her to sit down again. She complied and tapped her foot eagerly. He cleared his throat and looked straight into her eyes. What could he tell her? 'Hey Kagome, dump your husband and give us a try?' He'll never say THAT out loud, although, the urge to spill it was there.

In all reality, he didn't know to express his sudden despise for the guy. He was a little envious of course… but to treat your wife in this kind of matter was serious.

"Look, Kagome, the obvious answer here, is yes. He does treat you bad. You should be unhappy. But there's also the fact that you put yourself through it by putting up with it."

He tried to find her eyes through her messy side-swept bangs but they stayed out of sight. Her body relaxed into the back of the chair and her fingers fidgeted with each other. If there was ever a time where Inuyasha ever regretted speaking his mind, it was now. His hand reached out and tried to grasp hers but she yanked her hands off the table into her lap so violently it even startled him. Her breath came out in short pants as she pursed her lips. He was beginning to worry now. She hadn't acted like this with him before.

"A-are you trying to say, that it's my fault?" Her whisper came out so broken that he feared saying anything would push her over into crying. That was the last thing he wanted. He hated women crying. It just felt so wrong to have a woman cry. He chewed on his tongue a little as he once again searched out for her eyes.

And this time, he did find them. Glossy: with a little bit of unshed angry tears. Eyes so brown when moistened he thought he could reach in and pluck out the brownest autumn leaves. Lashes so thick they kissed the tops of her cheeks.

Before he could say anything she stood up and hastily made her way to her room, leaving a confused Inuyasha in her wake. He stood up just as drastically and caught up to her in the hallway. His hand barely grasped her shoulder before she abruptly stopped and swiveled to face him. One of those tears already made it halfway down her face. His fingers burned to wipe it away.

Too bad her sleeve already beat his hand to the job. She sniffled lightly and tucked her hands in the pockets. For seconds that felt like centuries, they just stared at each other. She memorized the stitching on his cotton t-shirt and He was racking his brain for a quick save.

"Okay, look. I don't take back what I said." He began. Stretching his left arm, he rubbed his head to finally have it rest on the back of his neck. She exhaled a breath she had been holding and stared at him wide- eyed.

"Kagome…. To me it sounds like your situation is only getting worse. I know that if I were ever married to a jack ass that treated me like that, id give him a rude awakening."

Images of him married to a guy just suddenly flooded his mind. Pictures of him signing a gay marriage license brutally burned its way into his long term memory and instantly he wanted to scream and take that last sentence back.

Luckily he hadn't. She had looked down at her feet, and seemed to be pondering his words she shook her head.

"Is it really bad for me to want to try to fix this with my husband?"

"Kagome you have been trying that for how long? From here it seems as your relationship is at a standstill and obviously you hate the predicament you're in."

"But I'm not a quitter, Inuyasha!"

"The hell does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't want to just leave what I've put all my time into!"

"I said the same thing about the shitty dinner I tried to make myself last week! And do you know where it got me? Nowhere. I was unhappy and hungry. So I dropped it and ordered take out. Then everything was okay."

She wanted to rip her hair out. Was he really trying to compare her with food?

"That's different! I just don't want to leave all that I've established here!"

"Kagome, I can see it in your eyes. You don't give a damn about all this fancy-prancy-big-money bullshit and you know you don't. What's really stopping you from leaving?" He spoke the last sentence in a hush tone, taking a step towards her as she took a step back.

Finally backing her into a corner she huffed and tried to push past him, with no avail of course. She narrowed her eyes at him, realizing she had nowhere to run.

He smirked and lowered his head to level with hers.

"So what's tying you down?"

He was determined to get under this thick veil she was covering herself with. The answers were scattered all over her face, laced into her words, molded into her actions. All he wanted was for her to come clean about it all.

"Nothing is, Inuyasha, I just want-"

"Bullshit. I know why, just stop pussy-footing around Kagome."

"Inuyasha come on! All I asked was if it was wrong for me to be unhappy! I didn't expect this to-"

"Answer my question Kagome: What's stopping you?"

"- And now you're all on my case about it, like Mom, Grandpa, and Souta-"

"KAGOME-"

"IM SCARED! OKAY?" Her voice cracked a little. The tears came back full force. Her back pressed firmly into the wall behind her. She could feel the wave of sobs about to hit her and she has never felt this vulnerable, in front of a man other than her husband…

"I'm afraid, of the real world, all by myself. I've never had to do it all alone. Straight out of high school, everything was taken care of. I don't know what the world is like, as a true adult."

Her tears fell freely now. Absorbed by her housecoat as his deep amber eyes focused on hers.

'Now we're getting somewhere.'

"Kagome, you won't be alone. You have family, you have friends, and you have me."

She sniffled and buried her face in her hands.

"But why can't I stay here where it's safe?"

"Because it's not safe here Kagome! You're unhappy."

She looked up at him. Her pleading eyes etched deep into his skull. He was sure to dream about that look for nights to come.

"How do you know if I'm _always_ unhappy?"

'ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?' He wanted to scream out. He wanted to shake some sense into her. Her dangerous relationship with her husband was gonna be the death of her one day.

"I can tell."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You really wanna know?"

He didn't wait for her response; it was redundant. His lips came down on hers into a smooth languid kiss and she fell for it. She buried her hands in his hair and pulled him down to her. He smirked and brought his hands up to grasp her slim waist. The kiss was soft, at first. Merely wanting to test her. She took it to a whole other level of passion when she eagerly sucked on his bottom lip and pressed her body into him. He didn't know who confused him more. The woman who babbled on about trying to work it out with her husband or the vixen that didn't even know what she wanted.

He'd take the vixen. He was willing to try to understand her.

She let his lip go and looked up into his eyes. He looked down at her. Her semi-dry hair was a mess. But it was beautiful. Her house coat was disheveled from the prying hands of Inuyasha. But it was beautiful. Her eyes and nose were slightly red form crying, but she was beautiful.

And that's when it hit him. He wanted her. He was going to pursue her. He didn't care about her husband, that guy can go die for all he cared. Call him a home wrecker if you want, but it seems as though this home has been wrecked all by itself, and needed a new constructor. That's where he came in.

* * *

You can all kill me now.

I DID NOT forget about you guys or this fic. I actually wrote this chapter 28 times. 28!!

And it kept going in a different direction. It pissed me off for a bit so I took a 2 week break from it. Then I missed it soo much because I had visions of where I wanted it to go but this chapter kept being that nagging mother in law.

I CAN promise you guys one thing. The next chapter will be up within 2 weeks, maybe less.

And another chapter WILL NEVER be worth making you lovely people wait 5 months for. I could promise you that much.

Dirty Little Thoughts.


End file.
